End of The Road
by Taya Janeway
Summary: The last night on Voyager and Chakotay's last chance to show Kathryn all his love for her


End of the Road  
Girl you know we belong together   
I have no time for you to be playing with my heart like this   
You'll be mine forever baby, you just see   
  
Kathryn walked along the corridors of Voyager for the last time. Voyager's crew had finally reached Earth. All the Maquis were free to go and they were al happy. She didn't know why, but she felt a little depressed. She couldn't put her finger on it. She just couldn't bring herself to enter Chez Sandrine's into the holodeck. But, finally she saw herself walking thru the doors.  
"Captain! Welcome." Of course there was Tom Paris, the life of the party, waiting her arrival. Why she never knew.   
"Hello Tom. B'Elanna?"   
"Over there sitting down with Harry and Chakotay, why don't you go join them?"  
"Maybe I will." She said with a grin. She walked up to the table and looked at each of them. After 7 years they had all become close friends. But now, it was going to be over.  
"May I join you?" She asked with a formal tone.  
"Why of course Captain. If you want to join the lower crewmembers." Harry said sarcastically. They all laughed. Then Tom walked over and sat himself down in the middle of the Captain and Commander. He joined the convorsation. After a minute or so he saw the Captain start to stare at Chakotay. He wondered if Chakotay had noticed. To check he nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.He quickly turned his head towards Tom. Obviously he hadn't noticed. So he winced over towards the captain. She was still staring. Chakotay slowly gazed over. When their eyes meet Kathryn turned away and felt herself blush.Chakotay just smiled.  
**********  
We belong together   
And you that I'm right   
Why do you play with my heart,   
Why do you play with my mind?   
Said we'd be forever   
Said it'd never die   
How could you love me and leave me and never say good-bye?   
  
  
The music had started and everyone headed to the floor. Even Neelix was attempting to dance with Naomi Wildman. Tom was dancing with B'Elanna and Harry was with Megan Delanny. Of course there were 2 who wouldn't dance. Kathrn and Chakotay were still sitting down sipping on some champagne. Why they weren't sitting together was another concept.  
"Look at them B'Elanna, let's get them dancing." Tom suggested.  
"No, Tom. I'm not getting involved in this again. Remember last time I tried to help."  
"So you lost hollodeck for a month no biggy."  
"I was almost confined to my quarters!" She said with a light touch of amusement in her voice.  
"one last time come on. Plus its our last night on Voyager so being confined would be ahrd." He said rubbing her shoulders.  
"One last time Tom."  
They both wlked off the dance floor. Each one chose one to talk to. Tom took CHakotay and B'Elanna, Kathryn.  
"Hey Chakotay, why aren't you out there dancing?" Tom said pulling up a chair.  
"I don't really feel like dancing tonight Tom, thanks."  
"Don't say that. You have to dance."  
"Says who?" Chakotay asked with amusement in his tone of voice.  
"Well, who else will be able to take the Captain on the floor with out dragging her kicking and screaming?"  
"Got me, why don't you try?"  
"No thanks," he said with a frail smile on his face, "I don't want to test B'Elanna's attitude today. Remember, were married?"  
"Good point. Well I seriously don't feel like dancing."  
**********  
When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight   
Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry   
Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead   
Spinnin' around and around   
  
  
"Go on Kathryn, go dance."  
"With who am I to dance with?"  
"Anyone else who isn't."  
"No thanks. Maybe another time." She replied.  
"Another time?! This is probably the last time we'll all be together. Come on Kathryn."  
"There's no one else who's not out there B'Elanna."  
"You know that you're lying right? Look over there." She said shifting her gaze to Chakotay.  
"Oh come on B'Elanna. YOu want me to..." Her voice trailed off. She knew as well as B'Elanna that she wanted, needed to dance with him. BUt could she bring herself to do it? Not in another millenium.  
"See,you're not the Captain anymore. Go ask him." She said urging her to go on.  
She stood and then sat down again. She couldn't do it.  
**********  
"Tom, I said no. Now please." He said moving himout of the way.  
"How about you think this through a bit."  
"What's there to think through? She's made it clear she doen't want to get involved with me." He swhispered his sentence so it was barely audiable.  
"Hello?! Earth to Chakotay. That was because she was the Captain. And now she's not so there's nothing holding her back."  
"Then why hasn't she asjed or amde that clear to me herself?"  
"Women don't do that sort of stuff Chakotay you know that."  
**********  
"He won't show his feeling Kathyrn you know that. He has tried to hide his feelings for you but obviously has failed. More than half the people here are wondering why you two aren't dancing."  
"Yeah why is that they were always medaling in our affairs?" Kathryn saw a smile start to curl on B'Elanna's face. "Okay so i used wrong words!"  
"Well, it was obvious to the crew that you two were meant for each other. And we only wanted to see u happy."  
**********  
"Chakotay, you better go ask her before I do it for you."  
"Don't you dare Tom! I almost killed you once and I can do it agian."   
"Well then go ask her!"  
He stood up and started towards her table. When B'Elanna saw him she went scurrying off like a mouse back to Tom.He put out his hand to Kathryn in offering to dance. She excepted.  
Finally thye walked onto the dance floor. They danced and talked but didn't make eye contact. They were both a little uneasy.  
"How about we sit down for a while, Chakotay, look Tom and Harry are sitting we have people to talk to at least."  
"You bored of me already?" Chakotay asked with a sparkle in his eye.  
"Come on." She said with a chuckle in her voice.  
"Sitting down so soon?" Tom asked, as if he actually cared.  
"Yes, Tom. If it's any of your concern. We've been dancing for a while already."  
"Please.." Harry mumbled under his voice.  
Then the DJ spoke on the mic.  
"This is the last dance of the evening. It's from the 21st century, enjoy."  
Chakotay stood up and this time offered an arm. She openly excepted.  
**********  
The music was playing and the lights were dimmed. Everyone on the floor noticed that Kathryn and Chakotay were dancing the last dance together.  
"Why does everyone care Chakotay?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why does everyone care what our relationship is? They are always watchine and waiting to see what happens next between us."  
"I'm not entireley sure...I like this music"  
Although we've come to the End Of The Road   
Still I can't let you go   
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you   
Come to the End of the Road   
Still I can't let you go   
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you   
  
"So do I..." Kathryn agreed. She listened more to the words now then the beat. She heard that the lyrics were made just for her. She wondered what Chakotay was thinking. Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes locked with Chakotay's.  
Chakotay was also deep in thought and didn't notice he'd been staring into his dance partners eyes. 'Why won't you let me in Kathryn? Listen to the words. From me to you....'  
"Chakotay," she whispered only audiable to him, "is this the end?"  
"End...end of what Kathryn?" He asked just as quiet.  
"The end of our friendship, the end of...us." Her voice got quieter towards the end. They both stopped swaying and just looked into each others eyes...  
  
Girl, I know you really love me,   
You just don't realize   
You've never been there before   
It's only your first time   
Maybe I'll forgive you, hmm   
Maybe you'll try   
We should be happy together forever, you and I   
"Kathryn, look at me, I never want this to end. I can't loose you."  
"Please," she broke out into tears, "don't make this any harder than it is Chakotay."  
She rested her head on his shoulder. He almost went dizzy from the sweet smell of her hair.  
He lowered his head and whispered in her ear,  
"This doesn't have to be hard,Kathryn..."   
  
You just don't understand how much I love you do you?   
I'm here for you   
Hey, I love you anyway   
And I'm still gonna be here for you 'till my dying day baby   
Right now, I'm just in so much pain baby   
Coz you just won't come back to me   
Will you? Just come back to me   
  
She lifted her head off of his shoulder ans stood there with her eyes filled with tears, not wanting to let go of him.  
"Oh, Chakotay, why did I ever let you get away. Seven years..."  
"Shhh, Kathryn.. We're here now and that's all that matters."  
Then he caressed her face in his hands,  
"Just promnise me, you'll never leave me."  
This made her break out into the tears that have been waiting in her eyes.  
He wiped away the tears and softly brushed his lips with hers.  
"Oh, Chakotay, I promise, never again..."  
  
Although we've come to the End Of The Road   
Still I can't let you go   
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you   
Come to the End of the Road   
Still I can't let you go   
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you   
Finish  
  
  
  
  



End file.
